


Sit

by PhanKat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Comedy, Dog - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hilarious, Humor, Jamilton - Freeform, Kinda Kinky, Kinky, M/M, No Smut, Not really romantic, Pet, Punishment, This is ridiculous, alex just won't shut up, alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, alexander is a dog, brealong things, burr and Madison, cabinet meeting, funny ending, help me, im insane, jefferson - Freeform, just go with it, kiss, maybe a tiny fluff, no smut i swear, none of you are ready, okay just read the thing, starts out angst but is humor, stupid, thomas is a little insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanKat/pseuds/PhanKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander just won't shut up so Jefferson decides to take matters into his own hands. Let's just say it didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll aren't ready

Thomas' POV

I had had enough of this. I have had enough of Hamilton and his mouth. Generally I could take him and his idiotic debates and just be left annoyed for a while and then just quietly move on with whatever I needed to do next, but this time Hamilton really got on my nerves. We had just finished a cabinet meeting and everyone including Hamilton was leaving. I was still in my chair squeezing my hands shut and grinding my teeth in a sad attempt to calm myself down.  
I have officially been worn down by Hamilton and his non-stop mouth. He just never knows when to shut up does he? I instinctively grabbed the nearest this to my clenching fist which happened to be a pen holder and threw it at the wall breaking the silence. The smashing sound the case made and the pens flying out of the compartment and scattering across the floor satisfied my hunger to break Hamilton enough to take a deep breath and dull the immense amount of fury burning in my mind.  
I am going to have to solve this problem himself wasn't I? I couldn't afford to get this angry in a cabinet meeting again. But how was the hell am I going to shut Hamilton up. It seems like an impossible task.   
I didn't even realize I was standing and clenching the table until an idea came to me. Oh and was it a good one. My death grip on the table loosened and a devilish smirk started to grow on my face as I thought about the idea. I could work. No, it would work.  
Immediately, I moved from the meeting table to one of the computers in the corner of the room and turned it on. I opened up a tab and searched up the object. I examined the picture and knew this was the one.   
"Perfect." I mumbled to myself letting out a deep chuckle. Oh he was going to pay.   
I ordered the object quickly and exited out of the tab clearing the history. This was the last time Hamilton mouths off to me. 

 

\-------------

 

It was a few days later and the object was set to arrive today. Also, the cabinet meeting was going to be at my house in New York because the White House was under renovation which just made the whole situation easier. I was giddy with excitement. This was the day. I rounded the corner in a hurry to get to my office when I ran into something.  
"Watch where you're going, Jefferson" Snapped the person. I recognized that voice and for the first time it made me smile.   
"Oh. I'm truly sorry Alexander. Have a nice day." I said moving past him to get to my office. "And I'll see you at the cabinet meeting today." I could feel my voice dripping with a sickly sweet tone.   
He stared at me in awe as I strode away with a smirk plastered on my face.

 

\----------------  
Alex's POV

I couldn't focus on anything for the rest of the time leading up to the meeting. Jefferson was never kind. Not to me at least. Or any innocent children and elderly people. I couldn't get it through my head. Throughout the entire cabinet meeting he was smiling and checking the clock. What was he planning? My thought process was cut off by Washington ending the meeting and everyone starting to pack up and exit the room. I started to migrate towards the door when I hand fell on my shoulder turning me around.   
My gaze travelled up to see Burr staring down at me. He stepped aside a bit revealing Jefferson standing at the end of the table with a ridiculous grin covering his face like a child on Christmas morning.   
"Oh Alexander, why don't you stay for a bit." Jefferson purred tilting his head to the side innocently.  
"I would rather burn in hell than spend one more minute with you." I snarled turning around to the door. I wasn't expecting to be met with Madison guarding the now closed and locked door.  
"Temper. Temper." He said as I turned back around to face him. "I feel we have some things to discuss. Although, I don't imagine you doing much of the talking this time." I starred at him blankly. This wasn't good. A twisting feeling grew in my stomach as the ominous sensation in my head was telling me to scream for help and run, but I remained completely still.   
"I have noticed that you just don't seem to know when to be quiet. But don't fret. I have found just the thing to fix that issue." He reached down and grabbed something off the chair.   
I went completely frozen. The thing looked like a dog muzzle you use a dog from barking except it was fit for a human face. The only thing running through my mind was shit.  
"Jefferson, you must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm gonna let yo-" I started but what cut off by Jefferson  
"Get him" Jefferson said calmly, but the joy obvious in each word.   
Before I could even process what to do next Burr and Madison Had their arms wrapped around mine, restraining me. I let out a few protests in the moment but there were lost to the moment.   
I struggled and swung my legs around to try to escape but it was no use. Madison and Burr were much stronger than me.   
"Now Alexander, be a good dog and this will go much easier." Jefferson laughed evilly as he approached slowly.  
I couldn't even scream. At some point in the attack someone shoved a handkerchief in his mouth. I desperately tried to spit it out but it was stuck.  
That wasn't a problem for long because now Jefferson was in front of me and he leaned down to be face to face with me. He smiled and proceeded to generally remove the cloth from my mouth and the second it was out I opened my mouth to shout for help but before I could let out any noise his lips were on mine.  
He smashed his lips into mine making my eyes go wide. As fast as it came it left. My mouth was completely free and yet I couldn't talk.   
"Oh, look at that. Silence. How nice." He chuckled. His feet were on mine preventing me so I was completely restrained as he started to attach the mussel to my face. It's not like I needed to restrained at that point. I was stunned into silence.  
He carefully adjusted it to the right size and then gave it a jerk and laughed as a flinched. "There we go. Now isn't that better?" He said affectionately like he was speaking to a confused puppy. He stepped back along with Burr and Madison. I quickly recollected myself and glared at him. I tried to speak but nothing was coming out. I couldn't move my mouth. There where air holes but they were for my nose not my mouth.   
"Okay, now that is settled I can tell you about what my new toy does." He said grabbing a little remote from his pocket. "Now try to touch it." He commanded. " I dare you." The smile on his face grew and I mindlessly did what he said. I reached up and touched the band around my head.   
The moment I touched it a wave of electricity went threw my head. I yelped in Surprise and pulled my hands away.   
Jefferson laughed. I sounded like he had just watched a little animal run into a wall or a baby fall over, "Now isn't that cute." He moved back over to me and messed up my hair affectionately. "Now be a good boy and sit." He commanded lightly.   
There was no fucking way. I looked at him with eyebrows raised and flipped him off. This little shit is not commanding me around like a dog.   
His smile faltered for a moment but lit back up as he said, "Don't be a bad dog, Alexander. You don't want me to bring Burr and Madison back into this." I let out a little whine and glared at Jefferson.   
Oh, you wanna play that way Jefferson? I can play this game. If you want a dog, I'll give a damn dog.   
I started to chew on the threads of the little mask subtly when he commanded, "Now sit." He was staring into my eyes. I locked gaze with his and gave off a low threatening growl. He looked surprised.   
Oh I'm playing along, Jefferson. Don't you worry.   
I held a death stare for a moment then without warning dropped to the floor. I laid there limp for a moment and listened to them start shuffling.   
The shuffling stopped as Jefferson said, "He's faking." Annoyance floated in his voice now, but he wasn't backing down either.   
My eyes were closed but I heard his footsteps approaching. I felt his arms slide under my knees and around my waist lifting my up. He carried me over to the table set me down. I sat up starring at him with furrowed brows.  
"Alexander," his voice sounded stern but still soft as it flowed off his tongue with a southern glaze. "you know that being a bad dog won't get you anywhere." He waved his finger in my face as he spoke.   
In one swift movement I jumped a top him. I crashed into chest barreling us both over. He let out grunt as he hit the floor.   
Burr and Madison we pulling me off in seconds not letting me enjoy my small win but I wasn't giving up yet. I used their arms as support and swung my foot over my head doing a little flip to escape. Burr and Madison let go In surprise and I ran to the other side of the room at the other side of the table.  
Jefferson was standing at this point. He looked upset. I knew that that fall must phase bruised his back and the thought made me chuckle internally.   
We had a silent face off for a second as my eyes blazed with mischief as I glanced from the countertop beside me back to him. Once he seemed to realize what I was thinking he looked me dead in the eye and said in a deep voice, "Don't. You. Dare."   
I looked at him for a split second and then purred still playing along. Before the three of them were able to blink I took my hand and set my arm on the of a shelf of expensive looking glass figurines most likely from his time and Europe and dragged my arm across the shelf shoving all the sculptures off one by one.  
This had sent everything into complete chaos. I was running around the room while Burr and Madison were trying to catch me frantically. Jefferson was screaming at someone. I wasn't totally sure whether it was Burr and Madison or me but I was too busy around the rock breaking everything I could to care.   
I arrived at another stand and took the vase off it. "ALEXANDER HAMILTON I SWEAR TO GOD DON-" I didn't let him finish by throwing the vase across the room at Burr.  
Madison tackled Burr to save him from the flying object hurling toward his head. I took this moment to jump up on the meeting table. "ALEXANDER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Jefferson screeched at me as I ran across the table kicking off all the plates and glasses. His briefcase was also still there so for bonus points I picked it up. Opened it up and threw the organized papers everywhere.  
My escape plan of chaos seemed great in theory and had worked so far but now the fact that I was sleep deprived, small, and outnumbered caught up to me as Madison and Burr got up and now I was cornered, grabbed by my arms, and dragged back to Jefferson.   
He was irate. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. He screamed, "You bitch!" and then took his hand and slammed it on the strap of the mussel sending waves of pain through my temples and into my brain.   
I yelped out in pain but his hand stayed there for at least ten seconds. Finally, he yanked it away ending the electricity.   
Madison and Burr let go and I fell to the ground, going limp. My head was throbbing and my eyes were shut tightly trying to block out the pain.  
Jefferson leaned down and lifted me back up to my feet. He left me to stand on my own and I opened one eye to scowl at him.   
I heard him take a deep breath to calm down and then he spoke in a slightly more hushed tone, "Sit."   
I looked at him for a moment longer before falling into a sitting position.  
He bent his knees, leaned down, and said, "Now was that so hard?" I took a moment to pause. Letting the silence fill the room. After a few moments I smiled under the mask as I bit the last string holding the entire thing together that I had left for this moment then said, "Woof."  
The entire mask flew out as I flew forward and bit his nose with all the force I had in me.   
He flew back in pain and surprise yelling. I didn't let go, keeping my jaw tightly shut on his face. Once he was on his back I let go and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and spoke gently, "Next time you want me to be quiet just kiss me."   
He just stared at me in complete in awe but I didn't have time to stay and enjoy the moment with Burr and Madison now coming.   
I jumped up and started to run back to the door. As I was running I kicked a chair at at Burr who fell over it. Madison ran into him and tumbled right over him and the chair which slowed them down enough for me to unlock the door and run.   
I made my way through Jefferson's house which was now abandoned of all our coworkers. But, I'm not safe yet. Jefferson, Madison, and Burr were close behind, yelling curses and threats.   
I managed to get outside and jump into my car shutting the door and locking it quickly. I heard them swing open the door to the house as I shoved the keys in the ignition. I slammed on the gas dust flying up from behind the wheels leaving them behind where the car was.  
While pulling out of the circle shaped driveway I did what only felt right. I stuck my middle finger out the window along with my head and yelled while laughing, "SEE YOU AT WORK TOMORROW, BABE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I told you you weren't ready.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment I'm lonely >.


End file.
